Happiness and Happenstance
by MisfitCarter
Summary: Carlisle's children just want him to be happy. When a new nurse starts work at Forks General with Carlisle, he begins to feel that happiness may just be within his grasp after all.
1. Introduction

She was exhausted. Dark circles rimmed her once lively blue eyes. But no more did those eyes smile. No more did they laugh or fill with joy. Those blue eyes were filled with fear and anxiety. A hopelessness that she couldn't escape from. Even her dreams were no longer safe. Plagued with nightmares, memories that haunted her sleep. They would frighten her, waking her in the dead of night. She would shake and tremble in fear and shame. Tears would fill her dead eyes, falling down her cheeks in torrents. Sometimes, she would scream. Others, she would cry silently, her sobs muffled by her pillow. The fear would eat at her, her mind constantly thinking through every possible scenario. After all, he knew where she was. He knew how to find her. And he had already broken her once before. There was nothing stopping him from doing it again.

It was these thoughts that, a few days later, found her packing up her minimal belongings in her small off-campus apartment. Boxes had littered her tiny room, everything packed away neatly. She had made several trips in and out, placing them in her car. She hadn't brought much with her when she had left home, only the essentials. And while she had accumulated a few more items in the last four years, she still had enough room in her car for everything.

She knew that this was her best course of action. She needed to leave this wretched city. This cesspit that held too many nightmares and horrid memories for her. She needed to go home. Back to her small town life with her small town family. She needed to be in a safe place. A familiar area with familiar faces. Shd needed to get as far away from him as possible.

She looked around her now empty room. A room that she had spent two years in. A room that held so many memories, both good and bad. The white walls were now bare, her pictures and shelves and posters having been taken down and placed in boxes. The small, twin sized bed sat in the far left corner, looking empty. The plain, grey sheets bathed in orange from the sunset peeking through the window across the room. The desk next to her had been cleaned off as well. Her art supplies and laptop already packed up into her car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ship your stuff?" a voice asked from behind her.

Turning around, she was met with her roommate and best friend, Kenny. He had soft, open brown eyes that spoke of sincerity. He was short, just standing a few inches taller than herself, and heavyset. His dark, curly hair was short, reaching his ears in length. She had met him in her second year, the two becoming fast friends. After another year, they had rented the off-campus apartment together. She had to explain to her parents that it was alright, and that she would be fine living with Kenny. And, after finding out he was gay, they were relieved and let the matter rest.

"I'm sure," she replied. "It all fits just fine in Jimmy." Jimmy being her old '67 Chevy.

Kenny nodded in understanding. "Okay," he told her. He then pulled her into his arms for a tight hug. "I want you to call me or text me as soon as you're home. And call me once a week so we can talk, okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want to leave him behind, her best friend, but this was his home. Unlike her, he had been born and raised here. She couldn't ask him to come with her, leaving his family and home behind. So, she settled for one last hug.

"I'll miss you, Kenny," she cried into his shoulder. "I really will."

Kenny smiled, tears filling his eyes as well. He had understood, more than anything, her need to leave. Her need to go home and feel safe once more, and he didn't hold it against her in the slightest. He wouldn't dream of asking her to stay, knowing how much being here tormented her.

"I'll miss you too, bae," he told her, the two of them sharing a watery laugh.

After making their way to the parking lot, and sharing one final hug, Kenny waved her off as she pulled away. She looked back in her rear view mirror, one last time. She saw him, still stood there, knowing he wouldn't go back inside until she was long out of sight. And she was thankful for Kenny, beyond all belief. He had been there for her through everything these last few years. And he would always hold a very special place in her heart. And, as much as she wished she could stay, she knew that it was time to go home.

She was more than ready to make the thirty-nine hour drive back to Forks, Washington. Back home.

《~》

The Cullens had just recently moved (back) to Forks, Washington. This move was harder on the family as Esme, their mother figure, had decided to stay behind in Alaska. She had made the decision to continue to reside with their Denali cousins, feeling that it was best. Carlisle had desperately tried to reason with her, to talk her into coming with them all, but she wouldn't have it. She knew that it was time for them all to move on without her. To leave her behind.

In all actuality, it was because of Alice. The petite Cullen had seen it one day, a vision of Carlisle's future. She could see him, smiling and laughing, pure joy reflecting in his topaz eyes. His arms were wrapped around a beautiful woman, no older than himself. She had long, dark, wavy hair hair with big, blue eyes framed by long, thick lashes. Her lips were full and soft pink, pulled back in a loving smile. Alice could see the vision as if it were truly happening right in front of her. As if she were living it in that moment. She could see Carlisle bend down, kissing the woman softly as he continued to hold her in his arms. And when she had shared this vision with Esme, the woman knew that she had to stay.

Carlisle had tried for so long to love Esme as a man loves a woman, but he couldn't. He couldn't hurt her like that, and refused to do so. He had tried, for the sake of appearing and feeling like a true family, to love her. But, each time those thoughts entered his mind, something told him that it just wasn't possible. Wasn't meant to be. And he knew that he couldn't force himself to love her. He had no intention of giving her false hope, only to hurt her in the end. And Esme, bless her, had been far more understanding than Carlisle deserved.

So, when the time had come for them to move on, Esme stayed behind. Yes, she held deep feelings for Carlisle. He was, after all, her maker. Her creator. He was her teacher, mentor, and friend. And foolishly, she had hoped for a time, possibly her love. Alas, she now knew that it was not meant to be, and it was not in her nature to be cruel or spiteful. So, it was with kind words that she gifted Carlisle before he and the children left.

The Cullens were now home, the large, open house surrounded by forestry and wildlife. Alice had made her way to her and Jasper's shared room. She had just started to fill her closet, when another vision came to her unbidden, as they often did. A gasp left her lips, her topaz eyes widening. And while she was in the present physically, she was in the future mentally.

Her mate and husband, Jasper, reached her in the blink of an eye. He said nothing, simply waited as she watched the vision play out before her. His dark, golden eyes were on her, the expression on her face. His thick, honey blonde hair was combed back to perfection. It wasn't until he heard her gasp once more, did he know that she was back with him.

"What was it?" he asked, pulling her into his slender arms. Her hands rested on his chest, his hand atop hers as he pulled her as close to him as was possible. "What did you see, darlin'?"

Alice looked up at Jasper, her slender face filled with joy. Her happiness and excitement was so strong, that Jasper could feel himself smiling along with her. "I saw her again," she explained. "I saw her and Carlisle together." She then grabbed his face in her hands. "She's here, Jazz. Carlisle's mate is already here."

《~》

**AN: So, I have decided to go back, and edit this entire fic! So for previous and new readers, welcome to the new _'Happiness and Happenstance'_! Honestly, I am feeling so much more confident with the edited version. It will still follow the same story, but also be a bit different! Trust me, you guys are gonna love it! **


	2. Home

Eden Penelope Bowers was home. After four years of nursing school at the Ohio State University, she was home. And home was just what she needed, it seemed.

After having arrived back in her home town just a little over a month ago, Eden was already close to being her old self again. She laughed and smiled more, her eyes no longer empty and dead. She had shaken the hopelessness, falling into a steady feeling of contentment. Now, she sat comfortably on her parent's sofa in the family room of the house that she had grown up in. It hadn't changed a bit, from the faded, blue walls of the family room, to the hardwood floors that had been stained and scratched throughout the years.

Munching on a granola bar, Eden sat cross legged on the sofa, her laptop on her legs. Her blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of thin wire framed glasses. Her full lips pulled down into a bit of a pout as she took another bite of her snack. As she scanned page after page, scouring the internet and newspaper for nursing positions, she couldn't find anything. So, with a heavy sigh, she gave up. Closing the laptop, she stood from the sofa, making her way across the front room to the bay window to her left. When she was a little girl, her dad had built a bench seat here, just for her. The white paint that made up the base of the seat had faded and began to chip slightly. The cushions were worn, the yellow fabric now looking more brown and the threads holding them together had begun to burst at the seams.

Eden had always loved Forks. She loved the rain and the greenery that surrounded her home. She would sit on the bench seat for hours, sketching and reading, studying and even crying. She would watch the days go by from the window, the seasons changing. Spring and summer rains a d sun melting into autumn's falling leaves, colors littering the forest. And of course, the winter snows, bathing the world in a blanket of fresh white. Occasionally, she would spot the wildlife that roamed the forests of Forks. Deer would amble into their backyard in search of food and the occasional bear could be seen just past the treeline.

Sitting down on the bench seat gingerly, Eden brought her knees up to her chest and sighed heavily. She sat and remembered the last time she had been in this exact spot, in the exact same position. It was her last day at home before she left for college. She could remember how she had sat in the very spot, contemplating how different Columbus would be to Forks. She had been so nervous then, moving away from home at eighteen and making her way across the country. She had craved adventure then. Craved an exciting and new life. A fresh start in a new and unknown place with new and unknown people. She was ready to leave back then, venturing off on her own. It was only now, in the present, that she realized how silly she had been.

Eden looked out the window, smiling as she saw the sky begin to let loose a downpour. The rain pattered against the glass of the window, holding her attention until the sound of the front door could be heard. So, standing from her bench seat, she padded from the family room to the art room. Er, well, the front room that Eden and her mother had taken over. Instead of using it as a living room or family room, the two Bowers women had decided to use it for their crafts. It was simple, with an old, oak desk on the far wall for Eden's art supplies. An easel stood off to the side, a white sheet covering the canvas to protect it. On the wall adjacent to the front door, was an old piano. It had been gifted to her mother, as she was a music teacher, by her middle school when they had bought a new one.

Eden watched as her mother came through the door, a wide smile on her face. Her short, brown hair was wet and her jacket as well. She slipped her arms out of the wet material, hanging it up on the coat rack next to the door to dry. She then turned to Eden, a smile on her face and her blue eyes filled with glee."I stopped by the hospital," she told her daughter. She then reached into her purse -though it was more of a tote to Eden- and pulled out a sheet of paper. "The receptionist said that they haven't put applications online, but they do have openings for a nurse."

The young woman lit up with a beaming smile. Leave it to her mother to think of her while running errands. Then again, she shouldn't have been so surprised. "Thank you, mom!" she exclaimed before pulling her into a tight hug.

Lysa nodded as she hugged her daughter. "Of course, shortcake," she replied, using the old nickname she had given her sweet daughter. "I'm just happy that you're doing something that you love."

The two then went about their business. Eden sat at the old, honeywood kitchen table, a pen in her hand as she filled out the application. Her mother had meandered into the kitchen to start on diner. Eden's favorite, too. Meatloaf. By the time dinner was ready, Eden's dad had returned home from work. He shook out his jacket at the front door, hanging it up to dry, before making his way into the kitchen.

Now, because of her father being a legal immigrant before becoming an American citizen, Eden was very proud of her heritage. Whereas she was pale with bright, blue eyes like her mother, her father's skin was a dark olive tone with piercing, dark eyes. They both, however, had thick, dark hair. Her father's was slightly balding past his hairline whereas her hair was long and hung in loose waves. Her father, Christos, or Chris, had come to America from Greece. His father had been a royal guard for the Greek royal family before the junta had exiled them. Her papou, or grandpa, had served under King Paul before his passing in 1964. Her papou had left the family's royal service in 1963 when his mother became sick. Needless to say, Eden was very proud of her heritage.

After dinner, Eden bid her parents goodnight. She had plans of waking up early tomorrow morning so that she could turn in her application to Forks General. She climbed the staircase where pictures littered the walls, but not overly so. Most of them were of Eden as a child or teenager. Others were of her with her parents. Walking into her room, Eden shut her door and flopped down on her bed. The scent of Tide detergent hit her nostrils and she smiled. Leave it to her mom to make sure her sheets were clean and fresh.

The queen sized bed fit comfortably in her large room. As she was an only child, her mom and dad had done renovations on the house as she had gotten older. They had expanded her room to merge with the upstairs bathroom making the room longer and a bit wider. She had a window with a bench seat in her room as well, much like the one in the living room. This one had a cherry wood finish with a navy blue cushion that looked almost black from the years of use. Much like the rest of the upstairs, the floor was a pulled berber carpet with stains in it from Eden making messes in her youth. It was still soft, even after twenty two years. Her walls were painted a soft beige color with a navy blue trim around the top, close to the ceiling. Band posters and musician posters still littered her walls, from Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra to Avenged Sevenfold and Metallica. She still had her tickets and wristbands from Rock on the Range pinned to a corkboard above her bed, along with a cardboard sign that read '#Where'sPaco' in thick black Sharpie.

Breathing in, she smiled. Nothing had changed.

Taking her hair out of the messy bun that she had wrapped it up in, she laid down in bed. She then removed her glasses, placing them on the cherry wood nightstand next to her bed. She shimmied under the blue sheets, her head placed comfortably on her pillow. She smiled as she saw that it was her 'special' case that covered the pillow. It was a soft blue with the moon reflecting off of the water as sailboats moved across the scene. Her parents had gotten it when she was about five. She had been diagnosed with severe night terrors, and her parents explained that the pillow case was special, taking away her bad dreams. As she grew up, she knew that it wasn't true, but she still used the pillow case.

Getting comfortable, Eden looked around the room once more before closing her eyes

《~》

Carlisle Cullen sat in his home office, hands on either side of his head. He ran his fingers through his blond hair before letting out an unnecessary sigh. He then placed his hands on the large, old, oak wood desk, leaning back in his red, high back chair. "Alice," he said, voice strained. His topaz eyes looked into her own. He had been listening to her for weeks, prattle on and on about the woman in her visions. About how she had seen him with a human woman, and happy.

Carlisle loved Alice dearly. She was a bright, happy, outgoing young woman who only wanted to bring joy to others lives. She was sweet, caring, charming, and selfless. But, listening to her tell him that he was going to find his mate in a human, Carlisle couldn't believe her. He didn't want to believe her. Because, while he cherished all life, he couldn't imagine a human mate staying human very long.

"I know that what you see is only subjective," he said, trying desperately to steer her off this path. The path of trying to push the two of them together. The path of trying to make him see that he could be happy. Even if he thought that he wasn't worthy of happiness, his children always did. And though he was thankful for their unyielding trust and confidence in him, he couldn't seem to share their sentiments. He was still, by nature, a predator and a monster. "The course of your visions could change."

"I know," the petite vampire replied with a roll of her eyes, her tone one of exasperation. "But Carlisle, I've been having these visions for weeks. They've not changed once." She then walked around his desk, placing a cold, pale hand on his shoulder. The two looked at one another, Alice in reassurance, Carlisle in worry. "It's going to happen. She'll be one of us."


	3. Forks General

The next morning found Eden waking with the shrill ringing of her alarm clock. As usual, she was buried under and wrapped up in her blankets, the soft material encasing her like a cocoon. She managed to wrestle her slender arm free, raising it above her head before reaching for her phone. Her hand grasped the offending object quickly, hurriedly bringing it under the covers with her.

The sound of soft laughter could be heard once her alarm was silenced. With a slight struggle, Eden had managed to poke her head out from under her blankets. Her hair was disheveled, some strands sticking out this way and that. Her blue eyes were tired, her brain and body both slowly waking up. She squinted, not quite able to see without her glasses or contacts. Especially this early in the morning. But, as she concentrated on the colorful blob in the doorway, the sound of feminine giggles reaching her ears, she knew that it was her mother.

"G'morning," Eden mumbled to her mother, yawning loudly. She then rubbed at her eyes before leaning over, plucking her glasses from her nightstand. She placed them on the bridge of her nose, her eyesight now much clearer.

She could see that her mother held a mug in her hand. It was Eden's favorite mug. The one her mother had made her as a child. The ceramic had been painted a soft lavender in color with little white unicorns dancing about the mug. She could tell just by the heavenly smell that wafted into her room, that her mother had made her favorite tea. Mango tea.

"Good morning, shortcake," Lysa replied. She walked further into the room, sitting on the edge of Eden's bed as she handed her the mug.

"Thanks, ma," the ebony haired beauty spoke. She then took a slow sip of the warm liquid. Then another. "So," she started. "What's on your agenda for the day?"

"Well," Lysa started. She leaned back on the bed, bracing her weight on her elbows. The action was familiar for Eden, something her mother used to every weekend morning when she was growing up. "I need to buy some new paints and brushes. Maybe even some clay. Probably go ahead and get started on the music for this upcoming school year."

Lysa Bowers had been a music teacher at Forks Junior High since before Eden was born. She was incredibly passionate about her job. She had studied music all her life, earning her degree in music and teaching just a few months before settling down in Forks. She and Chris had been childhood sweethearts, the two having met and fallen in love while attending the same junior high that Lysa now taught at. Eden had always thought her parent's story was romantic and sweet. And, while she knew that her parents had always wanted something similar for her, Eden couldn't stand the thought of settling down with anyone in Forks. At least, not anyone she had grown up with.

"What about you?" Lysa asked, looking at Eden with her matching blue eyes. "You gonna turn in your application today?"

Eden snorted. "Yes, ma," she replied. "I know you and papa want me gone again," she joked. When her mother reached up and smacked her arm, Eden huffed in laughter.

"Your dad and I don't want you gone," Lysa assured her. "We're actually glad that you're home. We hated that you were so far away from us. We missed you."

Eden smiled at her mother. She wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that she had hated the distance as well. Some days, she would feel so homesick, that she would stay in bed all day. She had never been so far away from home before. At least, not without her parents. And, while she had enjoyed the time away, for a time, and the adventure it had brought her, she was ready to come home.

"I missed you guys, too," she replied, smiling at her mother. "But, yeah. I'm gonna shower and turn in my application. Probably come home and paint afterwards."

Lysa nodded, standing up and straightening out her white button up. "Alright, shortcake," she said. She headed for the doorway, stopping as she stood in the doorway. Turning back to her daughter, she grinned devilishly. Eden knew that it was the same grin she always wore before teasing her. "Miss Betty told me that there's a handsome new doctor there," she said. "Try to keep your hormones in check."

"Mom!" Eden whined, her face turning pink. Lysa just laughed, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. Eden glared at the door for a moment, mumbling about 'senile old women' under her breath. Shaking her head, she finally pulled the covers back. Throwing her legs over the side of the mattress, Eden stood. She placed her hands on her lower back, arching into a stretch, her joints cracking. She then made her way over to her closet, grabbing a fluffy towel and heading into the bathroom for a long hot shower.

Once finished, Eden exited the bathroom in her towel, digging through her drawers. Deciding on something more appropriate than jeans and a band shirt, she slipped into a pair of thick, black leggings. She paired it with a long, white shirt, with a high neckline and three quarter sleeves. It was long, loose, and comfortable. Perfect for the late summer months in Forks. She slipped into her grey canvas sneakers, fluffing out her naturally wavy hair. Deciding to forgo her glasses, she opted for her contacts. She grabbed her small, black leather, crossbody purse, checking to make sure she had her phone, keys, wallet, and glasses.

Coming down the stairs, she headed back towards the kitchen. She reached inside the fridge, grabbed a bottle of raspberry tea. She then grabbed her finished application off of the old kitchen table before making her way to the front door.

"Mornin', Jimmy!" Eden exclaimed, bounded down the driveway to her precious car. He was an old '67 Chevy Impala, passed down from her grandfather, to her mother, and then to her. She refused to get rid of the sleek, black, sex on wheels. He was her baby. And when her mother had passed him down to her in her junior year of high school, Eden had spent hours under the hood. She had learned all there was to know about Jimmy, always making sure he was well taken care of.

Sliding into the driver's seat, Eden started him right up. She smiled, revving the engine, before pulling out of the driveway and heading for the hospital.

《~》

Arriving at Forks General, Eden stepped out of her car. She then bounded into the building, a skip in her step. However, just as she was about to open the doors, a buxom blonde walked out in front of her. Her stunning beauty awed Eden, the ebony haired woman moving to the side, watching as the pale beauty walked past her. She grinned, though, watching the blonde slow to a halt as she slowly passed Jimmy.

"Beautiful, ain't he?" Eden asked the blonde, seemingly startling her.

The blonde turned to face her, a refined brow cocked in question. "He's yours?" she asked, confusion clear in her tone.

Eden nodded, grinning in pride. "Damn straight," she replied. "Had him since I was sixteen."

"How did you come across him?" the blonde asked. "You don't see many, if any, of these on the road."

"He was my grandpa's. He passed him on to my mom," she explained. "Mom gave him to me on my sixteenth birthday." She then indicated to Jimmy. "He's a pain in the ass when it comes to maintenance, but well worth it."

She watched as the blonde looked back at Jimmy, her eyes appraising the sleek, black, classic car. The bench seats were white vinyl, clean and well kept. The car was well taken care of, the blonde asking, "Do you work on him yourself?"

The ebony haired woman nodded in pride. "Yes, ma'am," she beamed. "I'd spend hours under the hood and at my dad's friend's garage, just so that I could learn everything. I wanted to be the one to take care of him, keep him running."

The blonde nodded in appreciation. "Well," she said. "Any woman who knows her cars, and has fashion sense to boot, can't be all bad."

Eden threw her head back, letting out a loud bark of laughter. "Thanks," she replied. "Right back at ya." She then waved to the blonde, explaining, "It was real nice talking to you, but I've got a few things to take care of. Have a nice day!" She then turned, walking into the hospital waiting room.

《~》

Doctor Carlisle Cullen was with a patient, when a scent, so sweet and delicious, invaded his senses. Warm vanilla and tart strawberries, mixed with subtle cocoa. It tickled his nose, in the most intimate way, trailing across and through him like fire. It took him a moment to realize that the raging inferno inside of him, was his throat. His thirst.

Excusing himself as politely as was possible, Carlisle left the patient's room, his eyes fading from a warm gold, to a hungry black. He followed the scent, desperately trying to find its origin. It was intoxicating, the blond seemingly feeling drunk from the scent. He stalked through the white halls of the hospital, politely excusing himself, sure not to rush and expose himself. His nature.

As he made his way closer to the receptionist's desk, the scent grew stronger. It slammed into him like a freight train. Breath, that he did not need, seemed to rush out of him. For there, speaking with the receptionist, was a goddess among men. The scent belonged to her. Carlisle ignored the burning in his throat, looking at the beautiful woman in awe. She was average height, and slender. Her long, dark tresses trailed down her back and framed her face in loose waves. Her blue eyes, the color of a cloudless sky, were alight and filled with laughter. Her full, pink lips were parted, pulled back in a bright smile. Her cheeks were full of color, a rosy pink. He could hear her voice, how it was soft and sweet, but demanded attention, much like her scent.

As he gazed at the dark haired enchantress, the receptionist, miss Betty, had caught a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye. She turned, looking at Carlisle with her ever present smile on her aging face. Her brown eyes were hidden behind a large pair of glasses, making her eyes appear bigger than they are. She waved at the doctor, Carlisle politely smiling back and approaching the two of them. The burn in his throat was past the point of unbearable, but he held fast, holding his breath. Part of him didn't want to. It wanted to keep inhaling her vibrant scent, getting drunk off of it and committing it to memory. But, his inner beast, tamed by centuries of practice, screamed at him, begged him to take here and now.

"Miss Betty," Carlisle greeted in respect upon reaching her. "What do you have for me?" He held out his hand, his eyes still not meeting hers, but he was very much aware of her gaze on him.

"Doctor Cullen," Betty started. "This here is Eden Bowers. Sweet girl grew up here, and now she's home and applying for a nursing position," she explained.

Carlisle looked from the application in his hand to the beauty before him. Eden. Paradise. It suited her, he thought, sending her a kind smile. Standing this close to her, with his heightened senses, he could see that she had flecks of green in her blue eyes. Her lashes were long and thick, kissing her cheeks each time she blinked. He couldn't help but to feel a surge of satisfaction race through him, seeing her cheeks darken and hearing her heartbeat quicken when he looked her way. And when he had smiled at her, her heart had literally skipped a beat.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Bowers," he said, reaching out his hand. She nodded, grasping his hand in hers, the feeling of her flesh against his sending a shock through him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, doctor Cullen," she replied, her voice soft and kind. Her smile had returned in full force as she beamed at him.

To Carlisle, her voice was like windchimes on a soft breeze. "Please, call me Carlisle," he told her.

《~》

Eden's heart was hammering in her chest. The man standing before her was a blond haired, golden eyed Adonis. His features were soft with a kind smile. And his voice was sweet like honey. When he had shaken her hand, she felt sparks the second his flesh touched her own. His hand was cold, but not alarmingly so. It was an almost comforting coolness. She could feel her heart literally skip a beat at the sight of his kind and warm smile. His presence was kind and comforting as well, and Eden had no doubt that he was a good doctor.

"Carlisle," she said softly, liking the way his name his name rolled off her tongue. "Call me Eden," she told him, her ever present smile still on her face.

"Well, Eden," he started, looking at her. "Why don't we go to my office and talk over your application and resumé." He then held out his arm, indicating for her to follow him.

《~》

**AN: Okay! Last one for the day! Guys, updates are still going to be super random and sporadic! Until my classes are finished, I may not update this much until about the second week of September after my competency exam. I should honestly be studying and finishing my schoolwork for the week, but I just really wanted to post some more of the updated version of this fic! Anyway, much love! Enjoy! And thank you again, a million times, to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed! You're all amazing! **


	4. Hormones and Bacon

When she had returned from the hospital that afternoon, Eden was pacing the length of her room. She had long since changed from her leggings and blouse into a pair of loose sweats and a cami. She had thrown her hair up and swapped her contacts for her glasses.

When she had returned earlier, she was beyond ecstatic. Doctor Cullen -Carlisle- had given her the job. The two had set up a schedule of what days and hours she would be working. She was excited to start tomorrow, Carlisle informing her that he would get a name badge and employee identification number made for her. However, that excitement morphed and changed. She was no longer just excited to work in her hometown, but to work with Carlisle.

"He's gonna be your boss, woman," she mumbled to herself, biting her thumbnail. She continued pacing the length of her room, cheeks pink as she thought of the handsome doctor. "You need to cool your jets and get your damn hormones in check!"

She continued this pattern until well into the evening. It wasn't until her mother had entered her bedroom, claiming that she had made dinner, that Eden stopped. However, the flush on her cheeks spoke volumes to Lysa, the brunette cackling in amusement as she shook her head.

"I told you to keep your hormones in check," she reminded Eden, still laughing loudly. She then shook her head, walking from her daughter's room and closing the door behind her.

Eden groaned, flopping backwards on her bed.

《~》

Carlisle resided in his home office, resting comfortably in the red leather, high back chair that sat behind his old, oaken desk. He leaned back in his chair, resting his hands in his lap, fingers laced together as he closed his eyes.

He inhaled deeply, unnecessarily so. Her scent still lingered on his clothes from the close proximity of earlier in the day. Sweet vanilla, tart strawberries, and subtle cocoa. It was just as intoxicating now as it had been when he had first caught the scent. It had caused his inner beast, his nature, to scream inside the confines of his mind. It clawed and roared, begging for Carlisle to let him loose, to take the enchantress for himself. He had never, in his almost four hundred years, wanted to give in so badly.

He knew that she was outside the door before she knocked. He could hear her as she climbed the stairs at a human pace, the rap on the door simply for courtesy sake.

"Come in, Alice," the blond said, allowing her entry.

She opened the door, stepping in and closing it behind her. Her golden eyes were dark, almost black, indicating her need to hunt. But she still wore her ever present, gleaming smile. He watched her petite, lithe form glide over to his side. "Did you see her?" she asked him, almost bouncing in glee. And at his nod, a small smile on his face, Alice squealed in joy. She threw her hands above her head, spinning quickly, before looking back to him. "Is she as perfect as she is in my visions?"

"She is," Carlisle replied, picturing the beautiful Eden in his mind's eye. The way her scent invaded his senses and the way he had felt sparks the moment he touched her hand. Her big, blue eyes alight with joy and her bright smile. "She is perfect, Alice."

Looking at the petite young vampire, Carlisle could see hope shining in her golden eyes. He knew how much these visions, and this woman, meant to Alice. The poor girl had no recollection of her human life before being turned. No memory of her birth mother, or maternal love. Sure, she had Esme, but it just wasn't the same. With Carlisle as the head of their coven, their father, they still lacked the true heart of their coven. Their mother.

"I think I'm going to stop by the hospital tomorrow and meet her," Alice said, beaming at the idea.

Carlisle smiled at her. "You'll like her," he replied. "She's very kind and very easy to speak to."

And with that, the matter had been settled. Alice was going to visit Carlisle at the hospital tomorrow and introduce herself to her future mother. The blond shook his head in exasperation, a fond smile playing on his lips as Alice walked from the room, muttering about what to wear.

《~》

Eden woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock blaring Avenged Sevenfold's 'Sidewinder'. As usual, she was cocooned in her blankets, her hand breaking free and snatching her phone. Shutting off the alarm, she jumped out of bed, a bright smile on her sleepy face. Stretching her slowly waking muscles, she padded out of her bedroom before making her way to her bathroom, staring up the shower.

Once finished, Eden preceded to dress in her scrubs, slipping her feet into her skid resistant, white sneakers. She decided to forgo makeup, applying only a small layer of moisturizer to her face. She threw her long hair up into a quick messy bun, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Grabbing her contact case, she cursed as she dropped them, the lid popping open and spewing the contents all over her bathroom floor.

"Glasses it is," she mumbled. She then cleaned the floor, slipped her glasses onto the bridge of her nose, and checked her purse. Her keys, wallet, phone, and case were inside. Eden then made her way from her bedroom and down the stairs.

The smell of coffee assaulted her senses first, followed by bacon and french toast. She grinned. Her parents had a habit of always making her favorite breakfast on her first day of school or a new job. They did it all throughout her schooling years, the day she got her first job at a Tim Hortons, and now, her first day at Forks General. Heading into the kitchen, she found her father at the stove, bent over the skillet as the bacon sizzled. Her mother was busy setting the table, looking up as Eden entered the room. She beamed at her, placing the silverware and plates on the table, before pulling Eden into her arms.

"Are you excited?" Lysa asked, pulling away. She then lead Eden to the table, having her sit as she handed her a mug of mango tea.

"Thanks, ma," she said, taking a sip of the warm liquid. "And yeah, I'm excited. I couldn't work in one of those big hospitals in Columbus or Seattle."

Her dad then came into the dining room, a large plate in each hand and a bottle of syrup under his arm. "Your favorite, Penny," Chris said, setting down the food. He then leaned over, kissing the side of her head.

Eden smiled, seeing the familiar and favored breakfast. Her dad had always made the best french toast and bacon, hands down. "Thanks, papa," she told him, a bright smile on her face.

"Of course, Penny," he replied, using her childhood nickname. "Now, let's dig in! This old man is starving!"


	5. Alice

Alice Cullen danced into Forks General, her ever present smile on her face. She greeted the receptionist, asking after Carlisle. When the kindly older woman pointed in the direction in which she had last seen him, Alice thanked her. She then proceeded to skip through the halls of the building. Instead of following Carlisle's scent, she found another. It was the scent he had described Eden having. Alice had to admit that the scent itself was soft and sweet. It tickled her senses, a bit of a strange combination in her mind. But, as she came upon the woman, Alice couldn't help but feel that it simply suited her.

She could see her in the maternity ward. She was stood in the nursery, a small pink bundle cradled in her arms. Alice watched her sway back and forth, a gentle smile on her full lips. Her blue eyes were soft, gazing at the little baby. Even through the glass of the nursery window, Alice could hear that she was singing softly. It sounded sweet and comforting, her voice strong as she carried note after note. Alice took note of how she continued singing, even after the infant had fallen asleep. It was then, as Eden turned, that Alice had a vision.

No longer was she standing in the hospital, white walls surrounding her. She was standing in their home, here in Forks. She could see Eden, sitting on the sofa that resided in their living room. She was curled up, her dark hair pulled back and blue eyes hidden behind her glasses. She was holding Jasper in her arms, the blond clinging to her for dear life. His shoulders were shaking, indicating that he was dry sobbing. But Eden just held him, her lips moving in the words of the song that she sang the infant, brushing back Jasper's hair. She then leaned down, kissing the blond vampire's curls.

Alice was drawn back to the present by the familiar scent of her father. He had placed a hand on her shoulder, Alice turning to look at him with a wide smile and venom pooling in her eyes like tears. He looked concerned, his brow furrowed and lips tugged down in a slight frown. "I saw her again," she explained. "I saw her in our home. She was holding Jasper and singing to him. He was crying and clinging to her, Carlisle."

The blond looked from Alice to the unsuspecting woman in the nursery. Alice's words had brought him a small comfort. Of all his children, Jasper was the most concerning. He had not been a 'vegetarian' as long as the others had. He also knew that the young Major was afraid of the fact that Carlisle had found his mate in a human. Afraid that, should she accept them, that he would hurt her. But, hearing Alice's words had quelled the small bit of concern and fear.

《~》

Eden stood in the nursery of the hospital. She had been in the maternity ward today, working with some of the new parents and helping to deliver new life into this world. It was one of her favorite places to be, aside from trauma. She loved being able to help bring new life into the world. To hear a newborn's first breaths and first cries. She loved watching as new mothers and fathers, and even veteran parents, held their babies for the first time. She enjoyed seeing them weep in joy, holding their children close and kissing them. It was beautiful to Eden.

As she had been going about her shift, she noticed that one of her patient's looked as though she were about to breakdown. She had explained to Eden that her newborn daughter was being especially fussy, even after being fed and changed. Eden had offered to take the baby into the nursery to give her a check up and let mom and dad rest. Both parents were extremely grateful, allowing the kind nurse to do so in a heartbeat.

This was Eden's favorite part of her job. Being able to hold the small, mewling bundles in her arms. Even if just for a moment. So now, here she stood, arms full of a little baby girl. She had calmed down after a few moments of Eden swaying side to side, singing her an old Greek lullaby. But yet, she still held the sweet baby. It was comforting to Eden, being able to mother a child, even if they weren't hers. Her mother had always told her that she had a very strong maternal instinct and that she would be a wonderful mother one day.

Feeling eyes on her, Eden ceased her swaying and singing. She felt that it may be the infant's father, come to take her back to her mother. However, when she looked up through the nursery window, she saw Carlisle Cullen watching her, a smile on his face. Next to him stood a petite young woman. She was beautiful, with pale, unblemished skin and bright, golden eyes. She was shorter than Eden by a few inches, with dark, thick hair chopped into a sweet pixie cut. She wore a beautiful blush pink blouse with a black high-low skirt cinched at her waist with a thick, white belt.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Eden gently laid the infant back in her little plastic bassinet. She was careful not to jostle the little angel, before quietly stepping out of the nursery. She then came face to face with Carlisle and the young beauty next to him.

"Mom and dad were having a rough time calming her down," Eden spoke, feeling like she needed to explain herself. "I brought baby girl to the nursery so they could rest for a little while."

Carlisle smiled. "That was very kind of you," he said. He then patted the young woman's shoulder, looking between the two of them. "My daughter, Alice," he introduced.

The tiny girl reached forward quickly, pulling a surprised Eden into her arms for an embrace. The ebony haired woman was shocked at her strength, but took the strange show of affection in stride. She smiled, hugging Alice before the two pulled away.

"I'm sorry," the younger woman spoke, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I'm a hugger. But it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, as well," Eden replied. "I'm Eden. But some people call me Eddie or Ed."

Alice seemed to beam and radiate joy. It was a wonderful feeling to Eden. Being able to speak with someone who just buzzed with happiness. Alice was a bright and bubbly young woman, much like Eden herself. She wasn't shy in any capacity and seemed to be unabashedly herself. It was refreshing.

After a few moments of speaking, however, the baby girl began to cry. Eden perked up, hearing her wails. "I'm sorry to chat and run," she said with a frown. "But, baby girl sounds hungry. Maybe you could stop by again some time, Alice. I've really enjoyed talking to you."

Once again, Alice beamed in joy. "I would love that!" she exclaimed. "But I'll let you get back to work for now. I really enjoyed speaking with you, as well!"

Eden turned to Carlisle then, still smiling, color filling her cheeks. "You've done a great job with this one," she said with a grin, pointing to Alice as the young girl giggled.

"Thank you," the blond replied with a chuckle. "But we'll let you get back to work. And thank you, for talking with Alice." He then looked to the pixie, who was still grinning. "She seems enamored with you."

Eden just smiled, bidding them both good day. She then rushed back into the nursery, rolling out the wailing baby girl, and back to her mother's room.

《~》

Alice entered Carlisle's office, sighing wistfully as she spun about the room. "She's so beautiful," she spoke to Carlisle. "And her voice is so sweet and soft." She then gracefully sat in one of the chairs that resided in the office. "She's perfect."

Carlisle chuckled at Alice's theatrics, though he could not help but to agree. To him, Eden was perfection. She was beautiful and kind hearted. She had a passion for her job and was infinitely kind to those in her care. He could see that there was a fire in her, as well. Being around her, it took everything in him to keep his inner monster in check. She was perfect to, not only Carlisle, but his beast, as well. So, nodding to Alice, he voiced his agreement, saying, "She is perfect."

"I can't wait until she figures it out," she said, referring to their family secret. "I've already seen how accepting she is! And I've seen the two of you together!" She sighed, a happy smile on her face. "It's going to be wonderful, Carlisle."

Again, Carlisle could see the hope in Alice's eyes. It was something he had become accustomed to seeing when Alice spoke of her visions of Eden. He was always privy to the hope in her demeanor. But, it was more than hope. It was a longing in her eyes. And Carlisle knew that it was longing for the maternal figure that Alice had never had, but always dreamed of. Longing for a mother that would be there for her and love her unconditionally and complete their family. It seemed to Carlisle that Eden meant far more to Alice than she did to himself. And he understood.

Carlisle had tried desperately to love Esme in hopes of giving his children the mother that they deserved. But, they understood why he couldn't. Even Esme herself understood. And Carlisle was grateful for her infinite patience, kindness, and understanding. And now, he had the chance to give his children what they all yearned for.

《~》

**AN: Okay guys, so I definitely will not be updating tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday as I have to go for clinicals. However, I have been working on the next few chapters for this fic. Updates will be a little slow until about the last week of August or the first week of September. It depends on how much more classwork I have and my final exam. But, I wanted to give you guys the next two chapters that I had written out so as to hold you over until then. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy! And as always, thank you guys so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. You're all amazing! Much love!**


	6. Weird Dreams, Bad Days, and Flowers

As Eden lay in bed that night after her shift, somewhere between awake and sleep, she was dreaming. Her blue eyes moved under closed lids, her sleepy words murmured and incoherent. She tossed and turned, reliving her own personal hell. Her living nightmare that had followed her from Ohio and back to her hometown.

She shot up in bed, gasping for air, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She grabbed at her chest in a vain attempt to calm her racing heart. Images of her nightmare flashed before her unfocused eyes. She tried blinking them away, clenching her eyes shut as she shook her head. However, as the flashes danced across her blurry vision, she realized that this nightmare had been different from previous ones. This one had a certain blond doctor present.

She could still see her dream version of Carlisle in her mind's eye. Gone was the kind and caring doctor she had come to know. Instead, stood before her was a beast. In her dream, he had crouched in front of her, snarling and growling in an inhuman way. His teeth were bared dangerously at her attacker, his golden eyes a coal black in color. It was like watching a wolf defending his mate. Or a predator defending its own prey. But one thing was certain, and that was her shot nerves.

She pulled back the blankets, shivering as the cool air of her room made contact with her bare legs. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she padded into her bathroom, turning on the tap before reaching down and splashing cold water on her face. She stood up, turning off the tap as she looked at her blurry reflection in the mirror.

Sighing, Eden knew that she would have to call off work with the claim that she was sick. And while she was physically fine, she was mentally drained. She knew that, in the state she was in, she would struggle to function properly. She would be moody and irritable, short and snappy. But, at the same time, she knew that she couldn't call off on such short notice, and only on her second day.

Trudging back into her bedroom, Eden threw herself back into bed. She sighed heavily, her dream still haunting her. It was unnerving, seeing the kindly doctor in such a way. And while she had felt safe with him, it was still terrifying to imagine him in such a way. To see his kind smile turn into a snarl in a split second.

Shuddering, Eden slowly drifted back to sleep. Visions of a blond doctor dancing behind her closed lids.

《~》

Carlisle took note of Eden's demeanor the next day at work. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how she constantly tried to stifle a yawn. She was sluggish and irritable, having snapped at the fellow nurses several times already. Now, as he watched her, he could see the frown on her face.

She was stood next to the triage cart outside of a patient's room, eyes moving over the file in her hands. A fellow doctor approached her, placing his hand on the small of her back with a smirk on his lips. Carlisle recognized him as doctor Simon Watts. He was a handsome man, if the gossip among the nurses was anything to go by. Tall, dark hair cut neatly with a charming smile that reached his brown eyes.

The blond could feel the beast scratch the surface, a frown marring his features. Who did this insolent human think he was? The beast raged inside of him, dying to be let loose upon the foolish human male. He cried out in anger, but Carlisle kept him contained. However, that didn't stop his satisfaction as he watched Eden slap the doctor's hand way.

"Who do you think you are?" Carlisle heard her ask the man, refined brow cocked in question. He could see her fiery, blue eyes glaring at the doctor from behind her glasses "The other nurses may like how handsy you are, but I certainly don't appreciate it. Doctor or not, you touch me like that again, and I'll break your damn hand." She then stormed off in a huff, throwing the patient files onto the triage cart.

Carlisle could feel himself smirk in satisfaction. His beast seemed satisfied as well, knowing that she was his. She would be a dangerous newborn to anyone who dare cross her. Even now, looking at doctor Watts's embarrassed face, he knew she could be feisty. And it seemed to endear her to him even more.

Shaking his head, Carlisle followed her scent. He had intentions of speaking with her in hopes to find out what was wrong. But, as he walked out of the building, he could hear the sound of sniffling. Turning to round the building in which he could hear the sound come from, Carlisle was met with Eden. She was crouched down, knees brought to her chest, face buried in her hands. He could tell by the shaking in her shoulders that she was crying.

Walking toward her slowly, Carlisle kneeled down to be level with her. When he reached up, placing his hand on her shoulder, he felt her jump. Her tired blue eyes looked to him, tears filling them. The sight made his dead heart ache for her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her softly, afraid he would spook her.

He watched her. He could see that she was debating on whether to tell the truth, or lie to him. In the end, she shook her head, telling him that she was not alright.

"No," she said simply. She sniffled again, taking in a shuddering breath. "Just, a lot on my plate. Too much, really." She then smiled, strained as it was. "But I'll be alright."

And he knew that she would be. She was strong. Carlisle could see in her eyes that she had been through a tragic and traumatic experience in her past. He was a doctor and knew the signs well. But, seeing her smile every day and treat others with so much kindness and compassion, he knew that she would be alright. She was a fighter. He had seen, several times already, that there was fire inside her. And Carlisle wanted to stoke those flames, make them burn brighter and hotter. His inner beast felt much the same, but in a much less innocent way.

《~》

For Eden, the day had been rough, to say the least. First, she had snapped at several of her fellow nurses for getting patient files mixed up in the system. Then, she had nearly fallen asleep standing whilst speaking to a patient. After that, she had snapped at a doctor for getting a little too comfortable with her. And while he did deserve it, she could have gone about it in a much more professional way. Instead, she had threatened to break his hand.

But, worst of all, she had broken down. And Carlisle Cullen had been the one to find her.

Shaking away her humiliation for the day, Eden pulled up to her family home, shutting off the engine before walking into the house. Her parents were gone, thankfully. Her mother had gone out shopping and her dad was still at work. It was safe to say that she had the house to herself and she could have some peace for the time being. However, just as she was about to head upstairs to her room, there was a knock on the front door. Sagging her shoulders, Eden groaned in annoyance. Why couldn't the world just leave her be?

She turned around, ready to open the door and quickly dismiss whomever it was that had decided to bother her. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone the rest of the day. However, she stood gobsmacked, jaw slack and eyes wide in confusion at what stood on the front porch. Flowers.

A wide assortment of them resided in a crystal clear vase. She looked around, hoping to catch sight of who might have left them, but found no one. She leaned down, finding a small card attached to them. There was no name, no signature. Just a little note in loopy cursive that read, 'Just a little something to brighten your day'.

Smiling, Eden felt her spirits lift the smallest bit. She didn't question it, just picked the vase up, smelling the beautiful bouquet. She turned, going to walk in the house. Stopping as she stood in the doorway, Eden turned around, looking about the area once more. "Thank you," she said loudly to no one in particular, before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

《~》

Carlisle watched Eden as she answered the door. He had hidden himself just a ways away from her, in the woods and out of her line of sight. He watched as she looked around, hoping to find whoever it was that left the flowers. He smiled at her shocked expression, glee taking over him when she picked up the vase.

He watched her as she stood in the doorway, looking around once more. His breath caught when she looked directly at him. He felt like she could see him when she smiled brightly before saying, just loud enough, "Thank you." She then walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

With his goal complete, Carlisle sped back home through the woods.

Upon reaching the house, he slowed as he came to the front door. Walking in, his smile fell from his face as he saw his children residing in the living room, frowns on their concerned faces. He didn't even need to ask what was wrong before Edward looked at him, explaining, "There's a nomad in the area. One we've never encountered before."

"In Forks?" Carlisle asked, coming to stand behind Rosalie, who sat on the couch.

Emmett nodded. "Jazz and I caught the scent while we were out hunting earlier," he said. "Caught the scent of human blood, too."

Carlisle's brow furrowed in worry. His face was one of contemplation. "Do we know if this nomad has turned anyone in the area?" he asked.

Alice shook her head. "Not that we're aware of," she replied. "But, Carlisle," she started, voice strained and eyes filled with fear. "You should know, I think Eden knows this nomad."

《~》

**AN: In celebration of finishing clinicals today (and a few hours early), I have updated! However, I most likely will not be updating again until after the fifth. I have to study and prep for my final exam and still have a week of class left. So, enjoy! And, as always my dears, thank you all so much for you continued support of this fic! You guys are amazing and the real MVPs! Much love!**


	7. Cullen Dinner

The next day, Eden had woke feeling better than the day before. She had managed to sleep through the night without a single nightmare. When she opened her eyes this morning, the sight of the flowers on her dresser brought a smile to her face. She was still curious as to who had left them, but part of her felt as if she already knew. So, she had made a mental note to ask doctor Cullen whilst at work.

However, the minute she pulled into the parking lot at work, her spirits dropped. Fear took over her entire being, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest. For there, stood in the parking lot and leaning against a familiar motorcycle, stood her nightmare made flesh. He was here, in her hometown, at her place of employment. And as he caught sight of her car, she felt shivers run down her spine at the smirk he sent her way.

She sat in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel in a white knuckle grip. Her chest heaved with each labored breath that she took. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. Her eyes burned with tears and her lips were pulled down in a frown. She could feel herself spiraling into a panic attack. And at the sound of a knock on her passenger window, she screamed in fright.

Her wild eyes turned to look, catching a glimpse of blond hair and worried topaz eyes. Doctor Cullen. So, she rolled down the window, trying desperately to calm her racing heart and wipe the fear from her face. But, he had noticed.

"What's wrong, Eden?" he asked, voice full of worry. "Are you alright?"

She turned from the doctor, looking back near the front entrance once more. But, he was gone. How did she not hear his bike thrum to life and tear out of the lot? Shaking her head, she tried to smile at the kind doctor. She beamed at him, saying, "I'm alright. Just, a bit out of sorts. You scared me."

The look on his face said that he wasn't buying it. He didn't believe her lie, but he played along, thankfully. "I'm sorry," he replied, a small smile on his lips. "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright, after yesterday."

Eden nodded. "I am. Thank you," she said. She then got out of the car, leaving the windows cracked as she walked inside with Carlisle. "Someone gave me a gift yesterday to brighten my day," she spoke, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Some pretty flowers."

She saw Carlisle smile at the mention of the flowers, giving away the fact that it had been him to leave them on her front porch. However, he looked at her, simply saying, "I'm happy to hear that. And I hope that today is better than yesterday." And with that, the two went their separate ways.

**《~》**

By the end of her shift, Eden had almost completely forgotten about her living nightmare. The day had been long, with patients shuffling in and out all day. But it had been productive.

As she was heading out the door, however, she found herself stopped by a petite and lithe Alice Cullen. Where she had come from, Eden had not the slightest idea. She was dressed in a three quarter sleeved dress that flared out at the waist. It was a soft lavender in color with a high neckline and Alice had paired it with white heels.

"Hello, Eden," the younger woman greeted cheerfully, her ever present smile on her face. Her topaz eyes shone with a childlike innocence that Eden adored.

"Hi, Alice," the older woman replied, smiling as well. "How are you?" she asked, genuinely curious about the young woman's wellbeing.

The young woman beamed, her smile radiating. "I'm wonderful!" she exclaimed. "And you?"

Eden returned her smile. "That's great. And I've been keeping busy," she said with a chuckle. "Are you here for Carlisle?" she then asked, hiking her purse up higher on her shoulder.

"I was actually looking for you," Alice said.

Eden cocked a refined brow in question. "Me?" she asked.

Alice nodded, her smile still shining. "I came by to extend an invitation," she said gleefully. "My siblings and I wanted to know if you're free for dinner tonight? Maybe, seven?"

Eden blinked, her blue eyes wide in confusion. They wanted to have dinner with her, a woman that they didn't know. However, she found herself unable to refuse. Alice's eyes were full of hope, her face open and pleading with her to accept. So, it was with a smile and a nod that Eden said, "I'd like that."

The two then exchanged numbers, Alice telling the ebony haired woman that she would send directions to the house. The petite young woman then leaned forward, hugging Eden. The older woman giggled, returning the embrace, before the two went their separate ways.

**《~》**

Carlisle stood in the kitchen of his home next to Rosalie. The buxom blonde was stood over the stove, spatula in hand as she cooked. She had decided to make chicken stir fry for dinner tonight. Alice had claimed that she had seen it in a vision and that Eden would love it.

The rest of the Cullen children were scattered around the living room. Emmett, the brute, was lounged on the sofa, remote in hand. His body seemed to take up most of the sofa, his hulking figure slumped back and spread out comfortably. Edward was residing in the armchair across from the windows and adjacent to the loveseat. He held a book in one hand, his eyes scanning over the pages as he ran his other hand through his copper hair. Jasper rested on the loveseat, back straight and body tense in worry. Even as Alice walked past him, placing a kiss on his cheek in rassurance, he was still nervous.

As for Alice herself, she was busy zooming about the house, making sure that everything was in order and nothing was out of place. Carlisle could see just how excited she was, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same.

The sound of an engine pulling up to the house caused everyone to pause in their ministrations. Rosalie's hand stopped moving, the vegetables and chicken sizzling in the pan. Jasper seemed to tense even more as Edward closed his book while Emmett shut off the television. Alice stood at the front door, beaming.

When the sound of a car door opening greeted their senses, Carlisle moved out of the kitchen, leaving Rose to finish dinner. He made his way over to Alice, the sound of footsteps outside growing nearer. He heard Edward chuckle, and assumed that his son had picked up on Eden's thoughts. Looking to the copper haired vampire, he cocked a brow in question, silently asking for him to elaborate.

"She thinks the house is 'damn impressive'," he explained to Carlisle, a grin on his face. "She thinks it makes her home look like a hovel."

The blond shook his head, a fond grin on his face. Alice giggled, clapping her hands together behind her back. "I'm happy she likes it," she said. "It will be her home one day, too."

**《~》**

Eden stepped out of her car, her eyes widening in awe at the home before her. It was a beautiful, rustic home with a modern twist. Surrounded by the greenery of Forks with numerous large windows. She couldn't help but to think to herself that the house was damn impressive, making her own childhood home look like a hovel in comparison.

She walked slowly up the steps that lead to the front door, smoothing out her dress in the process. She had decided on a long sleeved, wine red colored dress with a high neckline. Perfect for the late summer nights of Forks. She had paired it with her black flats, pinning her hair at the nape of her neck in a messy bun with her bangs swept to the side. She reached up, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, before knocking lightly on the front door.

A moment later, Eden was greeted with the sight of a beaming Alice. She still wore her lavender dress, her hair fanning out around her soft face. Her topaz eyes were alight in happiness as she reached for Eden's hand, pulling her into the house.

"I'm so glad you could make it," Alice spoke, leading Eden further into the house.

Eden smiled back, allowing herself to be lead into the beautiful home. Her blue eyes were full of awe as she took in the modern decor of the interior. The home was absolutely beautiful, taking her breath away.

It was a moment later, after being led into the living room, she noticed the others in the room. There were four others, Carlisle among them. She could hear another person in the kitchen, the sound of something sizzling and a wonderful scent filling her.

As Eden let her eyes roam over the others, she couldn't help but gawk at them. Much like Carlisle and Alice, these boys were beautiful, if not a little intimidating. The one to Carlisle's left was tall and lean with copper colored hair and a small smile on his handsome face. The blond farthest from the two was wiry and seemed tense, though he still inclined his head in her direction in acknowledgement. And finally, the last man, between the two blonds, was a brute. He was the tallest, and by far the biggest. However, his dimpled grin and boyish smile took away the intimidation factor.

"Hello," Eden managed to say. "I'm Eden Bowers. I work with Carlisle."

The first to reach her was the brute of a man. "I'm Emmett," he replied. He then reached forward, taking her small hand in his and shaking it in greeting. "It's nice to meet you, Eden."

"Nice to meet you, Hulk," she said, her hand falling from his. She could feel her eyes widen and cheeks redden in embarrassment. She hadn't meant to say that aloud, but as usual, she speaks before she thinks. Just as she was about to blurt out an apology, however, the entire room burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think you and I are gonna get along just fine," Emmett chuckled. He then threw his arm over her shoulders, dragging her further into the living room.

**《~》**

Carlisle watched as his children interacted with the beautiful nurse. It was a relief to him, seeing them all so welcoming of her, regardless of her nature. Emmett, he could see, had already taken a liking to her after her little outburst. Even Carlisle had to admit that it was quite amusing. He had noticed that she had a tendency to speak her mind rather freely, regardless of the consequences. It was refreshing and endearing.

"So," Emmett started. "What are some things you like to do? Sports? Reading? Things like that."

Carlisle looked at her from his seat beside her. Emmett and Jasper had taken up the loveseat while Edward took the arm chair. That had left Eden and Carlisle on the couch.

"Well, I obviously love nursing," she laughed out. "But I also enjoy a good book, musicals, singing, and art."

Emmett made a mock gagging sound, earning a laugh from Eden and chuckles from the others. Alice scowled at him as she walked passed, leaning over and smacking his arm.

"Don't worry, Emmett," Eden said, leaning back against the couch cushion. "I like some sports, too."

The burly vampire lit up at her words. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he asked, "Which ones?"

"Well, I played volleyball in high school," she started. "But I also really enjoy playing football and baseball. I used to play on the Rez when I was a kid."

"The Reservation?" Edward asked, sending Carlisle a worried look that went unnoticed.

The blond shook his head at the copper haired vampire. He then turned his attention back to Eden, listening to her stories from her childhood.

"Yeah," she replied. "I grew up with Sam Uley and Emily Young. We were always really close as kids. I also babysat the younger kids when I was out that way. Made some good money during the summer."

"So you're familiar with the Reservation?" Edward asked, curiosity piqued.

Carlisle watched Eden nod her head, a fond smile on her face.

"Oh yeah," she replied easily. "I'm really close with the younger kids because, as I said, I used to babysit them. I was one of the first to hold them all when they were born," she explained. "My dad is also really close to Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. They get together with Charlie Swan and Waylan Gennings at least once a month."

It was a bit concerning to Carlisle to hear that his very own blood singer was so close to the Quileute tribe. Should he pursue her, he would have his work cut out for him. And he could only imagine how the council members of the tribe would handle the situation. He would need to tread carefully.

Just then, Rosalie and Alice emerged from the kitchen. They let everyone know that dinner was ready and the table was set.

Everyone stood, Carlisle leading Eden into the dining room with a cold hand resting on the small of her back. He felt satisfaction surge through him as he heard her heartbeat stutter for a moment. Ever the gentleman, he then pulled out her chair for her, indicating for her to sit. He grinned to himself as her cheeks flushed while she thanked him. Carlisle then moved to take the seat next to her.

**《~》**

Dinner was marvelous. Eden had complemented both women on their cooking, practically salivating at the sight and almost moaning in delight at the taste.

Once finished, the Cullens had all ushered Eden into the living room. She had protested at first, wanting to help with the clean up as the girls had done such a wonderful job. Her parents had raised her with manners, after all. However, Alice had clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"You are a guest," she explained to the older woman. "Guests don't do dishes. You go relax and have a drink."

After sitting with the Cullens, talking more and getting to know more about them, Eden let out a wide yawn. With flushed cheeks, she looked at her wrist watch. Gaping at the time, she jumped from the couch.

"Thank you guys, so much for having me over tonight," she said as she stood by the front door. "I had a great time and would honestly love to do something like this again."

Alice beamed, reaching forward and hugging Eden tightly. "You are always welcome here," she told Eden.

The nurse then received hugs from all of the Cullen children. Jasper's seemed a bit stiff, and Rosalie's seemed forced, but it was still nice, nonetheless. With a wave and smile, and another thanks, Carlisle lead Eden from the house and out to her car.

"Thank you for coming by," Carlisle said as he walked her down the steps. "I know that Alice's invitation was a bit short notice, but she's taken quite a liking to you."

"I'm glad she invited me over," Eden replied, a smile on her face. "She's such a sweet girl. And all of your kids are just wonderful, Carlisle. You've done a great job with them."

"Thank you," he said quietly, humbled by the praise. "I've done my best. And, Lord knows I've struggled with them at points, but they are wonderful children."

Eden nodded in reply. "They are," she said, standing at her driver side door. "Thank you again, for allowing me into your home."

"As Alice said, you are always welcome in the Cullen home," he told her, a soft smile on his angelic face.

Taking a leap of faith, Eden mustered up every ounce of courage within her. She leaned forward, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder for balance as her lips descended upon his cold cheek. Her heart was racing and her cheeks were flush. She could feel him stiffen before relaxing and placing his hand on her waist as she slowly pulled away. The two then stood nose to nose, topaz eyes boring into bright blue. Both of them were smiling, Eden flushing a soft pink and Carlisle enjoying the sound of her erratic heartbeat.

"Get a room!" a booming voice bellowed from the doorway. Laughter soon followed before the sound of a door slamming shut could be heard.

"I'm sorry about Emmett," Carlisle said, shaking his head with a fond smile. "He likes to act before thinking. Alice and Rose have been trying for years to break the habit, but to no avail."

Eden giggled. "It's alright. I rather like how lively he is," she said. "Thank you again, for tonight. I know I've said it about a million times but, I enjoyed myself. And your family."

Carlisle simply nodded, a smile still on his face. "Again, you're very welcome. Feel free to come by any time," he said. He then reached behind her, opening her door for her.

The brunette slipped in, Carlisle closing the door behind her. "Eden," he said softly, catching her attention. "Would you have dinner with me this weekend?" he asked.

Stunned, Eden could only smile and nod. "Yes," she finally choked out, feeling as if she were about to implode. "Do you wanna just text me the details?"

"Sounds perfect," Carlsile replied, beaming. "Be careful, Eden. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Good night, Carlisle," she replied.

She then pulled away from the handsome blond doctor, making her way down the road. She then squealed in delight at tonight's turn of events.

**《~》**

**AN: *me dressed as Mushu from Mulan rising slowly from my writer's block* I LIVE! Please, forgive my absence. I had just started a new job and I am still getting into the rhythm that is my life now. Anyway, first note of business! Thank you all, so very much, for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! Honestly, if it weren't for you guys, I would have just said "Fuck it" and been done with this already. But, you guys are sticking with me. So, thank you all! Next order of buissness! ... Read and review! Much love! **


End file.
